


End Up Hearing Your Story

by featherlight221b



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: (read the notes for a better explanation), (the elixir), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mentioned Gun Violence, Texting, basically mint eye happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherlight221b/pseuds/featherlight221b
Summary: “Oh! Well, that’s interesting in a way, if you think about it!”“It is?”“Yeah! Because for someone who doesn’t trust me and thinks of me as, let me quote, an unpredictable trickster, he gave me one of the most important tasks a high school student can receive,” Saeyoung tells Yoosung.“Huh? What’s that?” he asks.“I’ll be showing the new student around and making sure they feel safe and welcome once the school starts again.”
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Choi Saeran, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, Choi Saeran & Kim Yoosung, Rika/V | Kim Jihyun
Comments: 13
Kudos: 63





	1. Summer - pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I've head this idea in my mind for a while and now I decided to actually write it. The fic is a high school AU but it has big elements of canon too. All age differences are the same, the characters still have the pasts like in the game, but RFA wasn't formed yet. Mint Eye, on the other hand, was, and it happened earlier, but it was dealt with after a year and a half. The rest will be explained as the story continues. The twins are seventeen in this.

In the middle of the night, the phone buzzes and its screen lights up as a notification appears.

_Who are you?_

*

“What did the principal want from you?” Yoosung asks the previous day as he catches up to him while he’s leaving the school building. “You’d think he’d want to get rid of you as soon as possible once the summer vacation starts.”

Saeyoung snorts, the corners of his lips tilting upwards in an amused grins. Sometimes he wonders if his friend ever thinks it through before he speaks.

“Why, I am a such a lovely person, anyone would like to keep me around,” he feigns confusion, blinking his eyes in wonder. “Are you surprised our dearest principal wanted to say goodbye to me before I disappear of the school grounds for the upcoming weeks? I’m sure the poor man is going to miss me. I’m like a grandchild to him.”

Yoosung pouts, just like a kid.

“I’m serious, just tell me, I want to know,” he says.

“Oh but I’m never anything other than serious!” Saeyoung protests.

“Yeah, right…”

A minute passes as they walk in almost silence, aside from Saeyoung humming some song he’s heard on the radio earlier that day, and Yoosung’s waiting for him to speak. He keeps him in suspense for a moment longer before he eventually speaks again.

“It’s nothing exciting you know, he was mostly scolding me for bad behavior and stuff,” he tells him with a shrug.

“That’s all?” Yoosung asks, surprised. “He’s been telling you that all year.”

“Well, yeah. But this time he’s expecting me to do something to _make it up_ to the school once we go back after the vacation ends.”

The blonde furrows his eyebrows, confused.

“How are you supposed to make it up to the school? Are you going to replace our IT teacher?”

Saeyoung bursts out laughing. Then, he stops abruptly and his eyes almost start sparkling.

“That’s… a very good idea actually,” he muses and a slightly devilish grin appears on his face. “I’m afraid they’d sooner make me a janitor though… Ooh, should I volunteer to become a janitor? Would that mean I can reprimand you when I catch you running in the hallway and make you pay me with chips in order for me not to give you detention?”

It’s hard to tell whether the look that appears on Yoosung’s face is more amazed or horrified.

“That’s, um… uh… so what does the principal actually want you to do anyway?” the boy changes the topic quickly.

“Oh! Well, that’s interesting in a way, if you think about it!”

“It is?”

“Yeah! Because for someone who doesn’t trust me and thinks of me as, let me quote, _an unpredictable trickster_ , he gave me one of the most important tasks a high school student can receive,” Saeyoung tells Yoosung.

“Huh? What’s that?” he asks.

“I’ll be showing the new student around and making sure they feel safe and welcome once the school starts again.”

Yoosung stops walking.

“We’ll have a new student? In our year?”

“Yup,” Saeyoung nods, then tilts his head in confusion. “Why did you stop walking?”

Yoosung blinks and hurries to catch up. “I’m just surprised. Do you know anything about the new student.”

“Nope,” he shakes his head.

He will though. It’s probably crossing some lines, but he’s _bored_ and it’s been a while since he last did some hacking, so he feels like doing a little research. Besides, isn’t it for the best if he knows something about the person he’s supposed to offer his help and company to while introducing them to this new environment that is a different school?

Let’s hope the new student is chill and doesn’t react badly or get him in more trouble.

“I wonder what they’ll be like… oh, since you’re supposed to be showing them around, maybe it’s a chance to befriend them!” Yoosung seems to get excited by the perspective of getting a new friend.

Well, that might be possible if Saeyoung doesn’t scare them away first. He almost feels bad for potentially screwing Yoosung’s chances of friendship with that person up in the nearest future.

As they turn into another street, the blonde suddenly lets out a gasp.

“Saeyoung, what if it’s a _girl_?”

“What then? Do you not want to be friends with a girl? Yoosung, I didn’t expect you to – “

“That’s _not_ what I meant and you know it!” Yoosung protests immediately. “I just, well, um…”

“Ah,” Saeyoung says with a knowing grin. “You think you might finally get a girlfriend.”

“No! I mean, well…,” Yoosung lets out a frustrated sigh and then continues in a quieter voice. “It’d be nice if someone finally liked me, you know? And, well, I think I’m okay, right? I’m not _awful_ , I don’t, so… if I could have a chance to meet somebody nice, then…”

“Should I never introduce her to Zen if it’s a girl then?”

“What?” Yoosung frowns. “Why – not everyone falls for looks only, you know! That’s offensive! I think most people care about personalities too!”

Saeyoung raises an eyebrow at him, “Are you saying Zen doesn’t have a personality?”

“No!”

“Damn, he’d be upset to hear that, last time I checked he thought you were friends.”

“I didn’t – that’s not what I – _ugh_ , stop messing with me, it’s frustrating!” Yoosung complains.

Saeyoung just laughs and reaches out to pat him on the back. Young, innocent, foolish Yoosung. One day he’ll learn not to fall for his taunts and jokes and pranks but hopefully that day isn’t yet to come any soon. Teasing him is far too enjoyable.

“Ah, how do you expect me not to mess with you when you’re making it so easy?” he asks. “And what would your life be without me messing with you?”

“Less embarrassing, probably,” Yoosung mutters.

They’ve reached his house, so Saeyoung stops walking.

“So, I’m afraid we have to part ways, Yoosungie.”

“Oh my God, don’t call me that, please – “

“I am sure I will be greatly missed by you – “

“We live like a few streets away.”

“ – _but_ , you’re welcome to drop by when you want.”

“Yeah, I probably will,” Yoosung tells him. “See you later, I guess?”

“Yup, see you,” Saeyoung says, saluting him goodbye and then turning on his heel before he starts walking towards the house.

There’s no car outside, but once he enters, the smell of food fills his nostrils. Huh. He locks the door behind him and heads to the kitchen. There’s Saeran, sitting on the floor, looking at the digital timer on the oven, seemingly watching as minutes pass.

“You’re baking something?” Saeyoung asks.

Saeran’s gaze doesn’t leave the timer.

“I’m trying to make pizza.”

“You know you could just order it? Or ask me to order?”

“I wanted to make it,” Saeran says, the tone of his voice harsh.

_Oh_.

“You want to learn how to cook?” he asks.

“I guess.”

“That’s nice,” he smiles at his brother.

“Yeah.”

There’s a moment of silence. Eventually Saeran looks up at him and half-smiles back weakly. Saeyoung grins at that, feeling like that’s a small success that he’s achieved today.

“Great! Have fun then, Saeran-ah, I’ll be in our room if you need me.”

“Alright.”

Saeyoung lingers around for a few more seconds before nodding, probably more to himself than to his brother, and then he runs upstairs and goes to turn on the computer.

It’s not hard to find the information on the new student. He probably shouldn’t be looking into this, but it’s all too interesting, and he blames the principal anyway for not knowing how to think of passwords that would take longer to crack. The guy makes things too easy. And even if he only learns the name and that it’s a girl, it’s still enough to do some more digging and find her on social media.

“You’re a creep,” Saeran comments when he walks into the room after knocking (which is something Saeyoung doesn’t understand, because it’s _their_ room, and Saeran definitely shouldn’t feel like he has to _knock_ ) to bring him a slice of the pizza that he’s made. “Who is she anyway?”

“A new student once the summer vacation ends,” Saeyoung answers while stuffing his face with the food and – “Oh _wow_ , this tastes so damn good.”

“That’s good. But why are you stalking her on social media, you weirdo?”

“Oh well, the principal gave me the task of showing her around the school so I figured I can get to know her earlier.”

“Creepy.”

“Hey, I only see the stuff she chose to post here for the whole world to see,” Saeyoung says, raising his hands in a defensive gesture.

Saeran gives him an unimpressed glare.

“And how did you find her social media?”

“Well…”

“ _Creepy_.”

“Guess so. Should I look for her phone number and text her?”

“ _No_.”

“Yeah, I also think it’s a great idea,” Saeyoung says with a grin.

Saeran just sighs in exasperation and Saeyoung can hear as we walks over to his bed and lies down on it, but, considering as there’s no sound of the boy reaching for a book or whatever, he’s probably still looking at the computer screen in suspicion.

A few minutes go by in almost complete silence, with only the sound of typing being heard, before Saeran speaks again.

“I talked to V this morning,” he says quietly.

“Oh?” Saeyoung asks, his fingers freezing above the keyboard.

“He, um… he thinks I should go to school, once summer ends.”

He doesn’t sound enthusiastic about it, but he doesn’t sound angry or exactly skeptical either. Actually, the tone of his voice sounds almost as if he _wants_ to talk about it, and isn’t just sharing it because he feels like he should.

“Well… do you think so too?”

“I don’t know,” Saeran whispers.

Saeyoung turns around in his chair. His brother’s staring up at the ceiling now, frowning.

“Do you _want_ to go to school?”

“I don’t know.”

It’s probably not a bad idea. The question is if it’s a good one. It’d be… nice, possibly, to have Saeran go to school and study there with other people. But on the other hand there are a lot of ways it could go wrong. School is too crowded, there are too many people, the teachers can be too demanding, the exams might be too much. And for someone who never dealt with any of that… it might be overwhelming.

“It might be stressful for you. But it might help too,” Saeyoung says.

“I know. But I’m not sure if I know how to be around people. Other than you and V.”

“I can help you, if you want. We have the summer ahead of us. I’ll be meeting up with Yoosung a lot, probably. I can ask him to come over here, and I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if you hung out with us.”

“I don’t need you to force your friends to spend time with me.”

“It’s not forcing, Yoosung genuinely wants to be friends with you, you know.”

“Does he?”

“Yeah! Every now and then he asks how you are,” Saeyoung assures him.

It doesn’t seem like Saeran believes him, but the thing is, he’s not lying. Yoosung, being his awfully nice and friendly self who cares about people, he asks about his brother quite a lot. More out of worry for Saeyoung himself, yes, but _still_. And it’s true that the boy would love to hang out with both of them, _the more the merrier_ and all that jazz. It’d probably be refreshing for Yoosung too, to have a friend who doesn’t annoy him majority of the time they see each other. Not that Yoosung gets really _annoyed_ at Saeyoung and Zen, at least he doesn’t think so, but he does show how exasperated he feels around them quite often. He’s a bit of a weirdo too, anyway. It’s ironic, but Saeran might be the most normal one out of the four of them.

“I… I’m not sure I’ll know what to talk to you about. Or stuff like that,” Saeran says.

“You don’t have to plan that in advance, you know. Just sit there and if you feel like joining the conversation then do, if you don’t then don’t.”

“I guess I can do that.”

Saeyoung beams at him, happy.

“Awesome! I’ll let Yoosung know he can come over when he finds the time and that you might or might not join us.”

And so he does, waits till he receives a texts back confirming that sure, Yoosung will be there, not tomorrow but he should find some time in two or three days. Saeyoung nods to himself, content, before going back to searching for the mystery new student’s phone number. Which takes amusingly short once he knows her name and last name and wow, does her password suck. They’ll need to talk about that later.

And despite what common sense as well as his brother tell him, Saeyoung does text her. He’s actually proud of himself because he doesn’t send her a meme out of context and doesn’t say anything _too_ stupid like _I know where you live, now give me the money_ that would surely end up in her calling the police right away, but instead what he texts her is:

**You  
[4.32pm] **!!!  
 **[4.32pm]** CONGRATS  
 **[4.33pm]** You   
**[4.33pm]** are  
 **[4.33pm]** a  
 **[4.33pm]** WINNER!!!!!!!!  
 **[4.34pm]** Press 1 and our one and only charming 707 shall get back to you and tell you about the reward.

Pretty normal, right?

He puts his phone away and goes back to his computer. Time to log into LOLOL and get back his place as number one player.

*

**[MC (the new girl)]  
[1.03am] **Who are you?

**[You]  
[1.04am] **Oh wow I didn’t expect you to actually reply???  
 **[1.04am]** OMG?????  
 **[1.05am]** Seriously though, you should be careful about texts like that ://  
 **[1.05am]** Which is why you’re lucky it’s just me uwu

**[MC (the new girl)]  
[1.05am] **Just you, which is…?  
  


**[You]  
[1.06am] **Right! Lemme introduce myself  
 **[1.06am]** I am the great 707, Defender of Justice  
 **[1.06am]** But you can just call me Seven

**[MC (the new girl)]  
[1.07am]** That’s nice but  
 **[1.07am]** Why did you text me and how did you get my number

**[You]  
[1.07am] **Your Twitter account?  
 **[1.08am]** Also your password is now 707loveselly3rd!

**[MC (the new girl)]  
[1.08am] **I’m not sure if I should first be alarmed and block you and tell someone about a creep hacking into my Twitter account to get my number and texting me, or be slightly impressed, or ask who’s Elly

**[You]  
[1.08am] **Ooh ask about Elly first! I. I love Elly.

**[MC (the new girl)]  
[1.09am] **Alright then. Who is Elly?

**[You]  
[1.09am] **The love of my life.

**[MC (the new girl)]  
[1.09am] **You changed my password to one about your girlfriend??

**[You]  
[1.10am] **You could say that.  
 **[1.10am]** This is Elly:  
 **[1.11am]** [image sent]

**[MC (the new girl)]  
[1.11am] **OMG she’s so cute !!!  
 **[1.12am]** Is this your cat?  
 **[1.12am]** She looks a lot like Jumin Han’s cat.

**[You]  
[1.13am] **Hahahahaha does she?  
 **[1.13am]** Wait do you stay tuned with all the gossips about the Hans??

**[MC (the new girl)]  
[1.14am] **Nah, I’m in it for the cat

**[You]  
[1.14am] **You’re a cat person too!?  
 **[1.15am]** Are we… meant to be?

**[MC (the new girl)]  
[1.15am] **Sorry, I don’t date creeps :(  
 **[1.15am]** Actually I was about to say  
 **[1.15am]** I should probably now report you or something

**[You]  
[1.16am] **WHAT  
 **[1.16am]** But MC! I thought we had a _connection_.  
 **[1.16am]** We bonded over cats!  
 **[1.16am]** But really don’t do anything, it’ll make things real awkward when we meet :/

**[MC (the new girl)]  
[1.17am] **what.

**[You]  
[1.17am] **Right I forgot to mention  
 **[1.18am]** Haha  
 **[1.18am]** I’m a student at the high school you’re transferring to?  
 **[1.18am]** And I’m supposed to show you around once summer vacation ends.

**[MC (the new girl)]  
[1.19am] **Can you prove you’re not a fifty year old creep???

**[You]  
[1.19am] **I can send you a selfie?

**[MC (the new girl)]  
[1.20am] **Send me a selfie with your four fingers of the left hand up and covering your nose. With window in the background.

**[You]  
[1.20am] **On it!!!  
 **[1.22am]** [image sent]  
 **[1.23am]** Is that enough for you, MC? :D

**[MC (the new girl)]  
[1.23am] **Let’s say I believe you…  
 **[1.23am]** You’re still creepy but I guess we did bond over cats

**[You]  
[1.24am] **YAY!  
 **[1.24am]** We can be best friends now OwO  
 **[1.25am]** You can be the 606 to my 707

**[MC (the new girl)]  
[1.25am] **I’ll admit, that does sound pretty cool.

**[You]  
[1.26am] **I know right!?

**[MC (the new girl)]  
[1.26am]** Lol alright but I’m kind of sleepy so I’ll go to bed now.

**[You]  
[1.26am] **Sweet dreams!!!

**[MC (the new girl)]  
[1.26am] **thx thx  
 **[1.27am]** You too.

*

He’s not sure what his favorite thing about summer is. It’s not really the lack of school, because he’s never had a problem studying (he won’t admit it, it’d make him look like a nerd, but it’s actually _fun_ , being able to learn things) and that’s where things are interesting. But he likes sleeping until late hours and having the freedom to do whatever he likes all day, or do nothing at all if he chooses to. Sometimes they travel during summer, and the trips aren’t ever too long, but they’re always nice. He likes that he spends more time at home too.

The first day of summer starts with ice cream for breakfast. (V’s idea, as it turns out when Saeyoung walks into the kitchen in the morning to see him and Saeran sat by the table and talking. Or, well, V’s talking at least, Saeran is probably listening as he eats.)

“Oh ho, what’s that?” he asks, a grin growing on his face.

V turns his head to look at him, and offers him a warm smile as a good morning.

“Ah, I thought I’d buy you two ice-cream today, since the summer just started,” he says.

Saeyoung hums and goes to get himself a bowl of ice-cream as well.

“Mint and chocolate chip, I see?” he says, then frowns. “So we get Saeran’s favorite unhealthy food for breakfast, but when I want to eat some Honey Buddha Chips with Ph.D Pepper it’s all of sudden not a proper meal?”

V laughs.

“Well, Saeran doesn’t insist on eating it every morning.”

“It’s _favoritism_ ,” Saeyoung argues, walking back to the table with the bowl and taking the seat next to Saeran.

“If you’re gonna complain you can just give me your ice cream,” Saeran mumbles.

Saeyoung quickly moves the bowl away from the other boy protectively and glares at him.

“It’s _my_ breakfast.”

Saeran rolls his eyes, in response to which Saeyoung sends him a wide grin before happily eating his portion of ice-cream, while V continues to talk about preparations for his next exhibition (the theme is _water_ , which in itself doesn’t sound too interesting, but he knows that the photographs are probably great and the entire thing together will be breathtaking, he’s seen some of V’s exhibitions in the past.)

“So when will it be?” Saeyoung asks.

“Two weeks from now on. And I’ll, um, I’ll probably be away for a few days after that.”

“Oh? Where are you going this time?”

“… Alaska.”

Saeyoung freezes. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Saeran tensing up beside him. A moment of silence passes where they all just stare at each other awkwardly, no one knowing what to say now. And Saeran – Saeran looks upset now, looks _angry_ , and Saeyoung feels just a bit like that too, but probably much less than his twin, and the words _traitor, traitor, traitor, I’ll kill you, why did you betray me, I hope you would just die_ ring in his head in a familiar voice. God, who knows what would that voice say now if it didn’t want to disappoint him.

He decides to break the silence.

“That’s neat,” he says. “Personally I’d rather travel to Canada then to US. It’d be cool to get to ride a moose.”

Saeran’s attention is snapped back to him as he frowns at Saeyoung.

“You can’t ride a moose, idiot.”

“Sure I can.”

“It’s _dangerous_.”

“Aw, you care!” Saeyoung exclaims cheerfully.

“Fuck off.”

But there’s no real bite behind these words, they’re just a muttered phrase that doesn’t have much meaning. It makes Saeyoung smile. Genuinely, this time.

“Well,” V speaks. “I should be leaving soon, I told Jumin I’d meet up with him today.”

“Ooh, nice, tell him I said hi,” Saeyoung says.

“I will. What are you two planning to do today?”

“Don’t know yet, but we’ll figure something out,” he says, then turns to Saeran. “We’re the Korean Phineas and Ferb, aren’t we?”

“No.”

“But it fits perfectly!” Saeyoung insists. “Even my hair is red!”

“Well, my hair isn’t green,” Saeran points out.

“Well, white and pink still aren’t natural hair colors! And you’re quiet like Ferb!”

“I actually talk.”

“He did too!”

“Much less than I do!”

“Details!”

*

**[You]  
[2.47pm] **MC

**[MC]  
[2.52pm] **?

**[You]  
[2.52pm] **It took you so long to answer! :(  
 **[2.52pm]** Do you not love me anymore??

**[MC]  
[2.53pm]** I was busy peeing.

**[You]  
[2.53pm] **Lol you don’t use your phone on the toilet?  
 **[2.53pm]** But funny thing!  
 **[2.53pm]** My brother just left me for a toilet as well.  
 **[2.54pm]** Which is why I am boooreeed.  
 **[2.54pm]** And YOU! Are the chosen one who gets to entertain me!

**[MC]  
[2.55pm] **So awesome! What have I done to deserve such honor!?  
 **[2.55pm]** (Also you texted me eight minutes ago. He’s still in the toilet?)

**[You]  
[2.55pm] **I am simply a generous being.  
 **[2.56pm]** (I think he’s not anymore but he probably hid in our room instead of coming back here:/ )

**[MC]  
[2.56pm] **Where’s “here”?

**[You]  
[2.57pm] **The balcony. I wanted us to do a spitting competition. But he suddenly had to go to the bathroom while I was explaining the rules.

**[MC]  
[2.57pm] **I don’t think he went to the bathroom…

**[You]  
[2.58pm] **Ya I know.  
 **[2.58pm]** He probably knows that I know too.  
 **[2.58pm]** But we gotta pretend at least for a while, right?  
 **[2.58pm]** So I am taking this opportunity to text you and let our friendship bloom!  
 **[2.59pm]** So tell me! What are you doing now, MC?

**[MC]  
[3.01pm] **I’m at the airport right now. I’m flying with my parents to Paris for a week.

**[You]  
[3.02pm]** Ah, Paris. The city of love !!!  
 **[3.02pm]** _I hate it there lol_.  
 **[3.03pm]** But you have fun though!  
 **[3.03pm]** Find some French prince charming to sweep you of your feet~

**[MC]  
[3.04pm] **Lmao I could try  
 **[3.04pm]** But then we’d never see each other again, so it’d be kind of sad, wouldn’t it?  
 **[3.04pm]** Besides who needs a prince charming when you can have a creepy hacker randomly texting you, right?

**[You]  
[3.05pm] **Omg  
 **[3.05pm]** Idk if it was a sarcastic joke or flirting  
 **[3.05pm]** But?  
 **[3.06pm]** I think my heart just jumped?

**[MC]  
[3.06pm] **Sounds dangerous. I don’t think internal organs are supposed to be jumping.

**[You]  
[3.07pm] **Loool  
 **[3.07pm]** You’re kinda funny  
 **[3.08pm]** But  
 **[3.08pm]** Gotta go bother my dearest bro now  
 **[3.08pm]** Ttyl, have a safe flight!

*

The day Yoosung comes over, Saeran doesn’t leave his room. The blonde seems just a bit disappointed for a second, it seems like he was looking forward hanging out with both of them, but his mood is quickly lifted as they get chips and put on a movie. It’s a horror movie, so Yoosung ends up flinching and gasping and watching it wide-eyed, meanwhile Saeyoung is mostly amused by his reactions.

It’s halfway through the movie when his phone buzzes.

**[MC]  
[1.23pm] **[image sent]

**[You]  
[1.24pm]** a baguette? O_O

**[MC]  
[1.24pm] **You seem like the type to want a photo of a baguette from Paris instead of like the Eiffel Tower

**[You]  
[1.25pm] **That is  
 **[1.25pm]** Correct!  
 **[1.25pm]** Also wowowow you thought of me I’m so touched???

**[MC]  
[1.26pm] **I was a bit bored so…

**[You]  
[1.26pm] **It’s okay, I understand you just wanted to text me  
 **[1.26pm]** I’m just that irresistible

**[MC]**  
 **[1.27pm]** Of course, I’m texting the eighth wonder of the world lol

**[You]  
[1.27pm] **!!! I am blushing >///<

“Are you texting someone?” Yoosung asks.

Saeyoung looks up from the screen.

“Ah, that is top secret!”

The other frowns, “No it’s not, it’s just your texts.”

“Well, you don’t know what’s _in_ my texts! Perhaps I am a safe-keeper of some government secrets!”

“You’re not.”

“You don’t _know_ that!”

“Yes, I do,” Yoosung insists.

Saeyoung stays silent for a few long moments just to keep him in suspense, but eventually –

“Well, if you absolutely _must_ know, I suppose I can tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone,” he says, leaning in to whisper as if about to say something extremely important.

Yoosung looks intrigued.

“Oh! Of course,” he says, suddenly looking very serious.

“Alright then,” Saeyoung says. “I am texting… _the new student_.”

“Huh!?” Yoosung exclaims. “You’ve already stalked them on the Internet.”

“Well, if you wanna call it stalking… I’d call it something like… Gathering information on a potential friend!”

“So, stalking.”

Saeyoung shrugs, “I guess.”

**[MC]  
[1.27pm] **Lol cute  
 **[1.28pm]** If you go somewhere, also send me photos of the food!  
 **[1.30pm]** Seven?  
 **[1.31pm]** O Defender of Justice where have you gone to?

**[You]  
[1.32pm] **I’m here!!!  
 **[1.32pm]** Sorry, I’m with my friend.

**[MC]  
[1.32pm] **No worries. Say hi to them from me!

“She says hi.”

Yoosung whips his head around to look at Saeyoung, his eyes widened.

“She?” he asks.

Saeyoung withholds a snort. The look on Yoosung’s face is something between curious and panicked.

“She’s real, you know,” Saeyoung tells him.

“Well, yes, I know. Why?” Yoosung frowns.

“So the opposite of your potential girlfriend.”

It takes a second for Yoosung to realize what Saeyoung is saying, but when he does, Saeyoung quickly gets up and avoids the cushion thrown at him.

“Gotta go to the toilet!” he calls over his shoulder as he retreats.

To be fair, he does need to go to the toilet. And it’s enough to let two or three minutes pass, and that’s enough time for Yoosung to stop being offended. Still, he doesn’t exactly hurry walking back, but he’s not worried either.

It’s as he gets closer to the living room when he hears a voice coming from the kitchen that makes him stop.

“ – just getting water,” the voice mumbles, quiet.

“I just got startled but it’s okay! I mean, of course it’s okay, it’s your house!” he hears Yoosung saying awkwardly. “Um, do you wanna join us?”

“Not really,” and after a few seconds “Thanks.”

“Oh. Oh! It’s probably for the better! Since we’re already halfway through it… I didn’t really think it through…”

“It’s alright,” Saeran mutters.

“Another time, right?”

“Uh. I guess.”

“Do you like movies?”

“Some of them,” the reply is short.

“Ooh, which ones?” Yoosung sounds genuinely curious.

There’s a moment of silence. Saeyoung imagines Saeran must be glaring at Yoosung in either confusion or suspicion.

Eventually, he answers.

“I like superhero movies,” Saeran says.

“I like them too! Well, I like most movies to be honest,” Yoosung laughs. “So next time I come over we can choose a superhero movie and you’ll be able to watch with us!”

“… Where’s Saeyoung?”

“He went to the toilet! A… a while ago, actually,” and Saeyoung can’t see Yoosung but he can almost hear the frown. “He should be back. But maybe he feels bad?”

“He’s probably eavesdropping.”

He lets out a loud laugh at that, and walks over to where his friend and his brother are. Saeran gives him an unimpressed stare, meanwhile Yoosung looks slightly annoyed.

“Ah, little bro, you know me so well!” Saeyoung grins.

“Whatever,” Saeran rolls his eyes, then pushes past him and walks away, probably to lock himself back in their room.

Saeyoung looks back at Yoosung, who seems to be thinking.

“What’s up, Yoosung boy? What’s on your mind?”

“Does… does your brother dislike me?” Yoosung asks.

Saeyoung chuckles.

“Nah. If he disliked you he would have fled right away instead of actually answering you,” he says. “Well, let’s go finish the movie, hmm? I wonder who gets killed next.”

*

“I might take you for a trip somewhere after I get back from Alaska. I was thinking maybe Tokyo? What do you think?”

V looks hopeful. And it’s a nice idea. He’s doing something nice for them. Saeyoung would like to go to Tokyo.

He turns to look at Saeran.

The boy doesn’t say anything.

“Saeran? Do you want to go to Tokyo?” V tries again.

Saeran doesn’t look at either of them.

“I just thought… it’d be nice, to go for a trip, the three of us. I’m sure you’d have fun,” the man continues. “I want you to have fun. I know you don’t believe it, but I care about you and – “

“Don’t go to Alaska,” Saeran speaks suddenly.

V stops talking, and any trace of smile is wiped from his face in less than a second.

“Don’t go to Alaska and I’ll come to Tokyo,” Saeran says.

V sighs.

“Saeran, I understand why you’re asking but… This is important to me, and – “

“Okay. Forget it,” Saeran mutters angrily, getting up. “I’m not hungry anymore.”

Saeyoung’s heart aches a bit at how upset he sees the other is. He gets up too and follows his brother upstairs.

“Saeran, are you okay?” he asks.

“Yeah.”

“Look, I don’t like this either, but V – “

“He doesn’t fucking _care_ , Saeyoung, he just feels guilty and wants to look like a good person,” Saeran spits out.

Saeran’s hand is trembling as it rests on the door handle.

“He does care, he just – “

“If he cared, he wouldn’t – he wouldn’t be going… _there_ ,” Saeran says, and his voice cracks.

A beat of silence passes. Then Saeran opens the door and steps into their room.

Before he closes the door, Saeyoung speaks.

“Saeran?”

“What?”

And the _what_ – it’s just a bit angry, a bit upset, a bit tired. Saeyoung smiles sadly.

“You know that I care, right? I love you.”

Saeran’s lips press into a thin line, and for a minute, he just looks at Saeyoung.

“Yeah,” he says eventually. “I – I believe you.”

The door closes.


	2. Summer pt. 2

The exhibition is nice – beautiful, actually, like Saeyoung knew it would be. For someone who almost went blind once and had to stop taking photographs, it sure doesn’t look like V had any kind of a break from his passion. But his works are always like that – emotional, perfect. He’s an artist, Saeyoung supposes, a real one. A great one, actually.

The theme of the exhibition is _animals_. There are stray dogs and cats, animals in shelters, dogs and cats in houses, fish in fish tanks and in a lake, crabs on a beach, seagulls flying above the sea, birds in trees or high in the sky, farm animals.

He’s standing in front of a photograph of a donkey looking into the camera, its head tilted slightly as if it’s curious, as if it’s asking _and what are you?_ when someone calls his name.

“Hey! Seven!”

He turns to his left to see a familiar tall man with white haired tied up in a ponytail, dressed all fancy in a suit and everything, walking in his direction.

“Heya, Zen.”

“What are you even wearing?” Zen frowns, looking judgingly at his hoodie and ripped jeans. “This is a serious event, you know, you could have put up some effort.”

“I know, I know, I didn’t have a clean one though,” Saeyoung explains with a half-shrug.

“Well, you should have thought about it before,” the other scolds him. “Where’s your brother?”

Saeran stayed at home. Not that Saeyoung expected him to go, or to want to go. A part of him had hoped a little, in a way, remembering when they were both little, when at the church V would give him photographs he took and he’d take them to show to Saeran who would look at them for a long while, eyes wide and filled with wonder.

“In our room, probably, making sure Yoosung doesn’t break my computer from playing LOLOL too much,” he says.

“You left him alone?” Zen looks surprised. “That’s a first.”

“No, I just said Yoosung’s looking after him.”

“Yeah right, sounds more like he has to be looking after Yoosung,” Zen scoffs. “God forbids he ever has to live alone… I swear, every time he leaves his house he’s looking for a way to play that game.”

“Well, he does study a lot when he’s at home, so I think he can allow himself that,” Saeyoung shrugs. “And hey, I trusted him with my _twin brother_. I trusted him with another me. He’s at least making effort to talk, I’m sure. _Oh!_ Maybe they’re establishing a V hate club right now!”

Zen sighs.

“I’m not sure if that’s something you should be happy about…”

“It is! They’re _bonding_! They’re gonna be besties, I’m telling you!”

“I thought Yoosung is _your_ best friend?”

“Ah shit, you’re right. Do _you_ wanna be Saeran’s bestie instead?” Saeyoung asks.

“Maybe you should let him choose his own friends,” Zen suggest. “Just a thought- _oh my God_.”

“Huh?”

“Is this – “

Zen’s voice cracks as he stares in utter horror at a photo, so Saeyoung follows his gaze, and then his whole face brightens up as he notices –

“Elly!” he shrieks, too loudly, causing several heads to turn his way.

“What is the photo of this _furball_ doing here, _God_ …” he hears his friend sigh.

Well, that was to be expected. Saeyoung imagines that after hearing the exhibition would revolve around animals Jumin wouldn’t let V hold it without including a photograph of Elizabeth 3rd. Good, it’s a lovely cat.

“I already feel like sneezing…” Zen murmurs from behind him. “Why can’t he photograph people instead? I could model for him. Oh! That’s a good idea, actually! You could make a whole exhibition with photos of my face…”

“Too much of anything is never healthy,” Saeyoung shakes his head.

“Ah, you’re right, I guess,” Zen admits, then adds in a completely serious tone. “And that’d be an exhibition after which V wouldn’t be able to hold a better one, so maybe it’s for the best if he doesn’t do it…”

“A whole exhibition dedicated to Elly though…” Saeyoung grins.

Zen shudders visibly.

“I don’t even want to imagine that… God, Jumin would never shut up about it afterwards…” suddenly, he stiffens. “Wait, do you think he’s somewhere _here_?”

“Oh, he might come! Well, he’ll almost definitely come now that I think about it,” Saeyoung says.

“Well, let’s _go_ , he’ll come to the photo of that furball so we should hide while we can.”

He grabs Saeyoung by the shoulder and hurriedly drags him away, walking until they’re in what Zen must consider a safe distance from the photograph of Elizabeth.

“Alright, let’s hope we don’t bump into that douchebag,” the man mutters.

“Aw, I wouldn’t mind bumping into him, I like Jumin!” Saeyoung exclaims.

“Yeah because both of you love cats and money, no wonder you’d get along,” Zen scoffs

“Oh but we don’t, not really! For some reason he doesn’t appreciate our mutual love for cats…”

“Yeah, that’s not surprising either. If I had a pet I wouldn’t let you anywhere near it.”

Saeyoung pouts and lets out a loud sigh.

“Can you hear it?” he asks.

“Hear what?”

“The sound of my heart breaking at your cruel words.”

Zen rolls his eyes, “God, what are you so dramatic for.”

“It’s a part of my charm,” Saeyoung informs him.

He has fun at the exhibition. At some point he does see Jumin and tries to convince Zen to go and say hi, but the man refuses and instead they end up talking near the toilets with some supplies of food composed of a glass of water for each and as many sandwiches as they could carry with them without the risk of dropping them on the floor.

The event ends quite late, and when it does and he and V go home, Saeyoung isn’t sure what to expect. He just hopes he won’t find Yoosung playing on his phone on the kitchen floor while Saeran is shut in their room.

What he does find is both of them sitting on the couch, watching a movie.

Ah, that’s a good idea, whichever one of them came up with it. It’s a way of spending time together that doesn’t require talking. Saeran’s probably even enjoying it. Yoosung on the other hand is asleep, curled up on the opposite side of the couch.

“I see you two had fun,” Saeyoung says, resting his hands on the top of the couch and leaning over to look at his twin.

Saeran shrugs, “He brought _the Avengers_ DVD. So we’re watching. Or _I’m_ watching.”

“Has he been asleep for long?”

“No. I think he fell asleep a few minutes ago. I’m not sure.”

“What did you do before?”

“Not much.”

“Hm. Was it okay?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Ah, that’s good,” Saeyoung smiles and pats the other on the shoulder. “Well, time to wake up Sleeping Beauty.”

He walks over to the other end of the couch and yells in Yoosung’s ear, effectively waking him up.

*

“I’ll be back on Thursday. There should be enough food in the kitchen but in case you need anything, I left some money on the counter too. If anything happens, call Jumin. Then me. But Jumin first, since he’ll actually be in the country. I’m afraid I won’t be very helpful from Alaska so – “

“Stop stressing out about this,” Saeyoung interrupts him. “We’ll be fine.”

V stops talking.

“Right,” he sighs. “I should trust you two, you’re not children…”

“Yeah, we’re not. And you’re not our dad either, so you need to stop worrying about us this much, even if you feel responsible or whatever.”

“Saeyoung, you know I’m always going to worry about the two of you. Obviously I’m not your parent, I’m not even that much older than you, but still – “

“I get it, I do,” Saeyoung says. “But you’re always hella worried and it hasn’t once worked out well, has it? So I say just try to enjoy your trip.”

“… Thank you, I’ll try.”

*

It’s hot outside, too hot for it to be comfortable, but not hot enough for Saeyoung to feel like hiding home from the weather. No, it’s the perfect summer weather actually, a great day to go to a beach or a swimming pool or have a picnic under some tree whose shadow you could use to avoid the sun. And beaches and swimming pools are too crowded on days like this, picnics require effort, but thankfully it’s also a great day to go for ice cream, which is what the twins do.

There’s an ice cream parlor close to their house, Saeran’s favorite public area, the only one he actually feels comfortable in, probably. It’s not too big, but not claustrophobia-inducing small either, the walls are painted a nice shade of baby blue, the floor is made of pretty wooden desk, the windows are rather large and give a nice view outside but if you sit in a corner of the room like they always do then you won’t be bothered by strangers looking at you through the window, people who come here are hardly ever loud and not too many of them ever come at once. It’s a nice place.

And, of course, it has ice cream.

Saeran always orders the same thing, a cup with two scoops of mint ice cream with chocolate chips with some whipped cream on top. It’s his favorite, which Saeyoung finds ironic but won’t comment on because the last thing he needs is to remind his brother of his ugly past when they’re supposed to be just hanging out and relaxing and bonding.

Saeyoung, on the other hand, always orders something different. Today it’s one bubble gum flavored scoop, one egg flavored, one cucumber flavored and one chocolate flavored (because that’s a classic he can’t skip), with an insane amount of whipped cream, sprinkles, and caramel topping. Both the lady working there and Saeran eye Saeyoung’s order with a slight disgust.

He makes sure to snap a quick photo of the desserts and send it to MC.

**[You]  
[1.21pm] **Hanging out and getting some ice cream with my bro

“Are you sure you’re not going to puke after you eat all that?” Saeran asks. “Because I hate puke and if you throw up inside the house I’m not helping you clean it up.”

Saeyoung gives him an incredulous look.

“What do you mean _throw up_? I shall cherish this sweetness inside of my stomach until the day I die.”

Saeran frowns. “That’s not how biology works.”

“I shall defy the laws of this universe then,” Saeyoung declares before digging into the dessert.

Saeran rolls his eyes, visibly, but almost immediately he focuses on the ice cream as well, since that’s a priority right now. Desserts over people, always. (Or not really, because eating ice cream together has always been _theirs_ , even during the time they were apart.)

**[MC]  
[1.23pm] **The photo cut half of the face off but did your brother take the photo and that’s you or do you have a twin.

**[You]  
[1.24pm]** Oho ho   
**[1.24pm]** You’ve figured it out, that’s Seven 2.0 !

**[MC]  
[1.25pm] **Oh wow that’s

**[You]  
[1.25pm] **Hey, it’s a compliment  
 **[1.25pm]** Newer versions are always better  
 **[1.25pm]** Even if I was here first, just by the matter of minutes, but I was first

“Are you texting someone?”

“Yup!” Saeyoung nods, looking up from the phone to see Saeran’s slightly surprised expression.

**[MC]  
[1.26pm] **Oh wow now that sounds kinda sad…  
 **[1.26pm]** Um I know you’re probably joking but  
 **[1.27pm]** In case you’re not… don’t think like that, alright?

“It’s rude to text people when you’re hanging out with somebody,” Saeran mumbles as he stuffs his mouth with more ice cream.

Saeyoung blinks, startled, then slowly puts his phone away. A moment of silence passes before a wide grin spreads on his face.

“Aw, were you upset by me ignoring you in the favor of texting someone?” he asks. “Don’t worry, I always put you first.”

“Shut up, I’m just scolding you for bad manners,” Saeran mutters. “Who were you even texting anyway?”

“Ah, now that is the question isn’t it?” Saeyoung says.

Saeran looks just slightly annoyed.

“Yeah and perhaps you should just answer it.”

“Fine, fine! Sorry,” Saeyoung raises his hands in a defensive gesture. “I was texting that new girl I’m supposed to be showing around once the school starts.”

“The one you stalked on the Internet?”

“Yup.”

“And she’s actually replying to you.”

“Yup.”

“Oh my God, you’ve found another one,” Saeran whispers, slightly horrified.

Saeyoung tilts his head in confusion.

“Another what?” he asks.

“Another weirdo like yourself.”

“Oh! Yeah, perhaps!” he grins widely. “Isn’t that great?”

Saeran looks at him for a moment, silent. And it seems like he’s not going to say anything, as if it’s one of those _it’s not even worth my reply_ things, but then he looks away and answers quietly.

“Yeah, it is.”

Oh. Saeyoung smiles at him, not an amused or smug or a teasing grin, just a genuine smile, because it’s nice to hear these words. _Yeah, it is_. As in, _yeah, I want you to find people similar to you who you’ll get along with and be happy_. And, he knows that, of course, has always known that there wasn’t a day Saeran didn’t wish him the best (even when he hated his guts and swore to want him dead), but it’s good to hear a confirmation.

“Yoosung thought I would scare her away,” Saeyoung says. “But, ah… she seems cool. And worryingly not _too_ creeped out. It’s fun talking to her.”

“Well, I think Yoosung’s assumption is understandable, but it’s good he was wrong,” Saeran tells him quietly. “What’s her name anyway?”

“MC.”

“That’s a weird name,” Saeran mutters.

Saeyoung shrugs. “So is Seven.”

“I don’t like that name.”

“I know,” he says. “Oh and since we’re on the topic of Yoosung, are you two getting along?”

“I don’t know, we’ve hung out twice,” Saeran tells him with a slight shrug. “He’s alright, I guess.”

“Really? I wouldn’t expect that.”

Because Yoosung is cool, but he’s really loud and talkative and sometimes _too much_ , in a different way than Saeyoung is, in a way that Yoosung is too cheerful and optimistic, almost naïve sometimes, doesn’t think much before he talks which often comes off as kind of insensitive. And Saeran…

“Yeah, I didn’t expect not to mind his company either,” Saeran says. “Hey, I guess I’m used to dealing with obnoxious people thanks to you.”

Saeyoung gasps.

“Such harsh words from my own dearest baby bro!” he feigns hurt, but then lights up a second later. “Hey, you know what, let’s take a selfie!”

“Wait, what – “

But Saeyoung’s already by Saeran’s side, snapping a quick selfie.

“Oi, what are you doing – “

“Gotta introduce the other me to my new friend!”

“ _What_ -“

**[You]  
[1.41pm] **[photo sent]  
 **[1.42pm]** Aaand that is me with my bro

“You’re an _asshole_ ,” Saeran tells him.

“Are you saying something? Sorry, bad connection.”

“ _Ugh_.”

**[MC]  
[1.44pm] **Cute lol

**[You]  
[1.44pm] **Ikr? Saeran is the cutest!!!

**[MC]  
[1.44pm] **I meant both of you  
 **[1.45pm]** You’re cute too you know

**[You]  
[1.45pm] **Omg blushing

**[MC]  
[1.45pm] **I mean you two do look the same  
 **[1.46pm]** But I suppose I also like your glasses and oh so charming personality

**[You]  
[1.46pm] **!!!!!!!!

“She says we’re cute,” Saeyoung comments out loud.

Saeran gives him an angry glare and Saeyoung pretends not to see.

*

**[MC]  
[2.02am] **Are you awake?

**[You]  
[2.05am] **Yeah. Why are _you_?

**[MC]  
[2.06am] **I’m back in Korea  
 **[2.06am]** Couldn’t sleep

**[You]  
[2.06am] **I heard counting sheep helps!!!  
 **[2.07am]** Do you see any sheep?

**[MC]  
[2.07am] **Hmm no. I should draw some.

**[You]  
[2.07am] **Yes do that!  
 **[2.07am]** Good luck and get some sleep!!!

*

**[MC]  
[11.53pm] **Hey, Seven

**[You]  
[11.54pm] **That’s me!!!

**[MC]  
[11.54pm] **[photo sent]

**[You]  
[11.54pm] **Omg  
 **[11.55pm]** Omgomgomg  
 **[11.55pm]** You went to Echo Girl’s concert!!!??  
 **[11.55pm]** My friend’s a huge fan, he would freak out

**[MC]  
[11.56pm] **It was fun  
 **[11.56pm]** She’s a bit of a diva but she sure can sing

**[You]  
[11.56pm] **Ya. Her songs are bops.  
 **[11.56pm]** I think I have video saved of myself doing the choreo to one of her hits…

**[MC]  
[11.57pm] **Let me see!

**[You]  
[11.57pm] **You wanna see a video of me embarrassing myself?

**[MC]  
[11.57pm] **Yeah

**[You]  
[11.58pm] **Alrighty then!  
 **[11.58pm]** To unlock the video say:  
 **[11.59pm]** “Oh great 707, Defender of Justice, genius above the geniuses, please grace me with the blessing that is the video of your unmatchable dancing skills, meow”

**[MC]  
[0.00am] **Oh great 707, Defender of Justice, genius above the geniuses, please grace me with the blessing that is the video of your unmatchable dancing skills, meow

**[You]  
[0.00am] **Omg you actually said it lol  
 **[0.01am]** Okay then  
 **[0.01am]** [video sent]

**[MC]  
[0.03am] **ksshwkshfhsksksjfjkf  
 **[0.04am]** Lololol

**[You]  
[0.04am] **Aren’t I  
 **[0.04am]** AMAZING  
 **[0.04am]** at dancing?

**[MC]  
[0.05am] **The amazingest!!

**[You]  
[0.05am] **Someone appreciates my dancing!  
 **[0.05am]** So awesome

**[MC]  
[0.06am] **But really, it’s nice that it looks like you’re having fun in the video!  
 **[0.06am]** I can’t dance to save my life lol  
 **[0.07am]** I always look super awkward dancing.  
 **[0.07am]** Actually I always look awkward

**[You]  
[0.07am] **You don’t look awkward in your photos

**[MC]  
[0.08am] **Right, I forgot you stalked me on Twitter  
 **[0.08am]** What else have you seen?

**[You]  
[0.08am] **Nothing embarrassing really

**[MC]  
[0.08am] **I have led a pure and honest life so far, so you can’t find any dirt on me

**[You]  
[0.09am] **Seems so!  
 **[0.09am]** Which means you should beware!

**[MC]  
[0.09am] **?

**[You]  
[0.10am] **Hackers aren’t honest. And they’re dangerous!  
 **[0.10am]** So be wary of me, MC lol

*

When Zen and Yoosung come over to hang out and bring board games, Saeran sits in the living room with them for the first fifteen minutes, says hi to Yoosung, nods at Zen, listens a bit to their conversation, eats some snacks, and then flees. It’s not a lot, but it’s something, and Saeyoung appreciates that he’s making effort. Maybe another time he would sit there the whole time, but today he was either tired or got bored too fast. Perhaps one day he’ll play with them.

“Is he alright?” Zen asks, concerned.

“Did he not want to spend time with us?” Yoosung frowns.

That’s not it, but they don’t understand what’s going on with Saeran and – Saeyoung doesn’t know how he could explain. Saeran would hate it if he started telling them that Saeran’s mentally ill, both because some part of Saeran still despises that fucked up part of him and believes it to make him weak, which scares him, but also because with the boy never getting the chance to be diagnosed, neither of them really knew what he actually suffered from. Some trauma related disorder, if Saeyoung had to guess. Anxiety, probably. Depression, maybe. Or maybe none of those. Who knows. He’s not a psychiatrist, he can’t say.

And it’s not like he can explain what happened to Saeran, not with Yoosung sitting right there, blissfully oblivious.

“He just didn’t feel well, probably,” Saeyoung says with a shrug.

That seems to calm them down.

*

Saeran has a nightmare that night. Saeyoung wakes up to hear him stir in his sleep and half-whisper half-shout at once, a mess of slurred words, a mix of _traitor_ , _liar_ , _traitor_ , _I hate you_ , _don’t touch me_ , _liar_ , _traitor_ , _I’ll kill you_ , _please die already_ , _traitor_ , _liar_ , and then – _you left me_ , _why did you leave me will you leave me again please don’t leave me don’t leave me why did you leave me_ , _you promised_ –

It hurts.

After a few seconds of just sitting and staring at Saeran, listening to him talk in his sleep (because a part of Saeyoung thinks he deserves it, deserves to hear the most important person in his life say these things about him, because it’s his fault, it’s his fault that - ) he eventually gets up and walks across the room to the other’s bed.

“Hey,” he whispers, reaching out to shake Saeran’s shoulder.

He gets pushed away almost immediately, but Saeran wakes up with a loud yelp, his eyes opening, fear and panic still in them.

“Hey,” Saeyoung repeats. “It’s just a nightmare. You’re here.”

Saeran blinks, looking so lost and confused.

“Saeyoung…?” he whispers, his voice shaken.

“I’m here. I’m staying. I’m right beside you.”

“Is V…?”

“He’s okay. He’s alive,” Saeyoung adds quickly.

“The – The Savio- I mean – “

“She’s gone. She’s gone, Saeran. It’s alright.”

There’s a moment of silence. Saeyoung can’t see much in the darkness, but it seems like Saeran is shaking. His breathing is heavy.

“Scoot over,” he mutters.

And Saeran shifts a bit and raises his covers to let Saeyoung climb into the bed and sit next to him. Up close it’s clear that his whole body is trembling and there are tears streaming down his face. It hurts. Saeyoung reaches out again and pulls him into a tight hug, and this time Saeran allows it, then buries his head in his brother’s shoulder as his shoulders shake while he sobs.

“It’s okay…” Saeyoung whispers.

Saeran sniffles.

“It’s n-not,” he protests.

It’s really not.

“I… I killed him again, in my dream,” he tells him quietly. “He keeps dying in my dreams. So do you.”

“We didn’t die, Saeran,” Saeyoung says firmly.

“You could have. I _shot_ him. I t-tried to _strangle_ you,” Saeran keeps crying.

“Well, V survived. And you let me go.”

“I almost – “

“Hey, _hey_ ,” Saeyoung shushes him, and hugs him tighter. “It’s like I told you, you were never going to kill me, okay? We’re _twins_ , Saeran, we’re like one person in two separate bodies, you could never kill me.”

“I could have, I almost did, I’m a fucking murderer, I – “

“ _Saeran_ ,” Saeyoung snaps, breaking the hug.

Saeran falls quiet. He’s still shaking, his eyes are wide, staring at him. Saeyoung grabs him by the shoulders and forces him to look at him.

“You _didn’t_ kill anyone,” he says firmly. “Yes, you hurt V, and yes, you tried to hurt me, but we’re _fine_ , and you weren’t in your right mind, and if there is anyone to blame for that, it’s not you, not me, and not even V, okay?”

Saeran stares at him.

“ _Okay_?” Saeyoung repeats the question.

Eventually, Saeran nods weakly. He looks tired. They both are.

“Alright,” Saeyoung sighs. “Will you be able to go back to sleep?”

The other shrugs.

“Okay, lie back down, we can cuddle.”

“I don’t need you to cuddle with me,” Saeran mumbles, but he does as he’s told, and doesn’t complain as Saeyoung joins him and pulls him once again into a comforting embrace.

*

**[You]  
[3.04am] **Do you ever fuck up really badly  
 **[3.04am]** And you don’t even know that you did  
 **[3.05am]** And then when you find out it’s a bit too late?  
 **[3.05am]** You try to fix it, and maybe partially you can, but the damage is still done  
 **[3.05am]** Sometimes you’re scared if you’re ever going to be able to fix it  
 **[3.06am]** And you’re not sure if you can be forgiven  
 **[3.06am]** Or if you want to be forgiven  
 **[3.07am]** It just keeps bugging you and bugging you and bugging you and it drives you insane  
 **[3.08am]** And who knows maybe it’s gonna haunt you forever  
 **[3.08am]** Maybe you deserve it

*

**[MC]  
[10.12am] **Seven, are you okay?

*

**[You]  
[11.25am] **Sorry about last night  
 **[11.26am]** Read a book and got philosophical and emotional lol  
 **[11.26am]** So nevermind me

**[MC]  
[11.44am] **Are you sure?

**[You]  
[11.47am] **Oh my, is that worry? For ME?

**[MC]  
[11.48am] **Yeah, it is.

**[You]  
[11.48am] **How sweet! How touching!  
 **[11.48am]** Worry not  
 **[11.49am]** I’ll make sure not to be such a downer anymore!

**[MC]  
[11.49am]** That wasn’t my point…

*

“Were you two okay while I was gone?” V asks as Saeyoung helps him unpacks.

“Yeah, it was alright,” Saeyoung shrugs. “Saeran had a nightmare and he really freaked out, but other than that it was fine. I think he’s getting along with Yoosung.”

“Yoosung?” V seems surprised.

Well, he can’t blame him for that.

“Yeah. Weird, right? But it’s a good thing.”

“It is,” V agrees. “It’ll help him adapt in school.”

Which maybe isn’t the best idea, Saeran going to school, but unless Saeran says something, Saeyoung will stay silent and mind his own business.

Not that there’s much time left to think until school starts again.


	3. Chapter 3

Summer vacation passes quickly and ends with a few days that she’d like to say were full of laughter, but that she actually spent in an empty house since her parents started working again and away from their previous house she didn’t have any of her old friends to meet up with. Not that she had that many to begin with.

She can’t wait for school to start.

*****

**[707]  
[11.47pm] **Hey hey hey  
 **[11.47pm]** You asleep already?

**[You]  
[11.49pm] **No, I’m still awake  
 **[11.50pm]** Watching some stuff on Metube

**[707]  
[11.50pm] **ARE YOU EXCITED FOR TOMORROW?

**[You]  
[11.51pm] **To go back to school? Not really…

**[707]  
[11.51pm] **Um  
 **[11.51pm]** I meant to meet me lol

**[You]  
[11.51pm] **Hm

**[707]  
[11.52pm] **Hmm?  
 **[11.52pm]** What does that mean?

**[You]  
[11.52pm] **Super excited lolol   
**[11.52pm]** Gonna meet the great Defender of Justice!  
 **[11.53pm]** Can’t wait!!!

**[707]  
[11.53pm] **Lol cute  
 **[11.53pm]** I’m excited to see you too  
 **[11.54pm]** But you should get some sleep so you won’t fall asleep tomorrow while we’re talking!  
 **[11.54pm]** So don’t stay up too late, alright?

*

She’s not sure what she feels about meeting Seven. He’s a weirdo, that’s for sure, but they’re friends, she thinks. Of course they got to know each other in a way that invited her privacy, but still. MC enjoys texting him. His jokes are fun, and he seems like a nice person, who just doesn’t always know where the boundaries are. But – he’s not bad, of that she’s almost certain. And finally meeting in person – it should be fun.

She recognizes him almost right away as she stops in front of the school building. He’s there, leaning back against the wall, dressed in a t-shirt with some anime character on it, a black hoodie and denim shorts. His red hair is really messy and his glasses are a bit crooked. So it wasn’t like that just for the selfie, then.

He must see her too, because his face lights up in a grin all of sudden and he pushes himself off the wall as she comes closer.

“Who do my eyes see? Can it be lady MC?” he asks, stepping towards her.

She tries to hold back a smile, but fails.

“Well, that depends. Am I talking to sir Seven?”

“Saeyoung Choi, actually, but yes, Seven is also an alias of mine,” he confirms, and it seems like he’s trying to speak in British accent, but isn’t doing too well.

It’s funny, because she was expecting him to be a bit different in real life, and their first meeting to be more awkward, but so far it’s going alright and resembles their conversations through text.

“And what do I owe the pleasure of meeting sir Choi?” MC asks.

“Ah, well, I’ve been giving the task of showing you around, my lady, and protect you in these dangerous lands of high school,” he says. “So, shall we get started?”

So she follows him. H starts humming some tune, one that she doesn’t recognize, and he walks skipping, the way a cartoon character would, except he’s a real person and it looks a bit bizarre, but also charming in a way.

“Where are we going first?” MC asks.

“Well, the most important room is of course the cafeteria, but there are a few rooms we’ll pass by before we get there,” Seven – no, _Saeyoung_ , says.

He shows her where the lockers are, the classroom, the toilets, the cafeteria, the library – and, well, it’s just a regular high school like any other so there’s not much to it other than that. But it’s interesting, MC has to admit, as the boy adds his own comments and stories, tells her not to go pee during the lunch break because that’s when everyone goes to the bathrooms to either smoke or cry, informs her that it’s important that she doesn’t sit alone during lunch because she’s the new girl and in the centre of attention so sitting alone is like inviting everybody to try and be her friend and that’s not only overwhelming but brings in a lot of unpleasant people, tells her about which teachers forget to check homework and which ones never notice when you cheat on the test.

And they’re both at school early, but soon the building starts filling up with students.

“Ah, the locals are arriving. Soon you’ll become one of us, my lady, so it’s good to try and learn what kind of a person who is and who you’d like to hang out with,” Saeyoung says as he stops walking and leans against a vending machine. “Do you want something to drink?”

“Not really, but thanks,” MC says, watching as the boy takes some cash out of his pocket and buys a can of Ph.D Pepper from the machine. “And well, I actually thought I could hang out with you.”

“Me?” Saeyoung asks, pointing to himself, while trying to get the can.

“Yeah. We’re already friends, aren’t we?”

Or at least it seems like that to her. After texting the whole summer, you can surely call yourselves friends, can’t you?

“I suppose so,” the boy muses. “You sure about that though? Wanting to hang out with me?”

“Ya. I didn’t keep replying to your creepy messages only for us to ignore each other the rest of the school year, you know?” MC says, crossing her arms and giving him a challenging look. “Besides, what better companion could I choose for myself than the one and only superhero 707?”

At that, Saeyoung makes a shushing motion.

“Hey, hey, that’s my secret identity! Superheroes shouldn’t reveal themselves, so don’t just go around saying it out loud!” he whisper-yells.

MC lets out a snort at that.

“Sorry, sorry,” she giggles. “Your secret is safe with me.”

“Of course, you’re now my trusted sidekick after all!” he announces. “You should meet my squad then.”

“Oh wow, isn’t that the equivalent of meeting your family? Have we reached _that_ level yet?” she asks, lowering her voice to a whisper.

Saeyoung laughs at that, his eyes bright, and MC feels relief. They’re really getting along well in real life, just like in the text messages. That’s good. She’s glad to already have someone here to knows her, whose company she enjoys, someone like a partner in crime.

“Well, now that you’ve pointed that out, damn, I’m going to start blushing,” Saeyoung says. “But! It’s extremely important, so I’m obliged to personally introduce you! I’ll make sure to find you during lunch and officially invite you to sit at our table, okay?”

“Okay!” she nods, and a small grin appears on her face.

She feels welcomed.

*

“And _this_ is my previous sidekick. You’re currently replacing him. I suppose that makes you Yoosung 2.0. Or maybe it makes him MC beta version? Doesn’t matter! And here next to him sits my other half!”

The previous sidekick and the other half look highly unimpressed with Saeyoung’s introduction of them.

“Um, please ignore what he’s saying,” the previous sidekick says. He’s tall, and his hair is a blonde mess that had been attempted to be tamed with a purple hairpin. The boy’s dressed in a simple blue worn-out hoodie that looks like it’s been through a lot. “I’m Yoosung. Kim. And this is Saeran, Saeyoung’s twin brother.”

Saeran – well, he looks like Saeyoung. Mostly. His hair’s dyed white with pink strands in it, and he’s dressed differently, in an old oversized sweater. He looks up at her from his food for a second and gives her a nod as a greeting before he gets back to eating.

“Hi. Nice to meet you both,” she says, taking a seat next to Saeyoung. “I’m MC.”

“We know! Um, mean, Saeyoung told us about you,” Yoosung says. “I’m really excited to meet you! He talks about you a lot!”

Besides her, Saeyoung shifts a bit, as if uncomfortable all of sudden, and glares at Yoosung. MC turns to him and raises an eyebrow.

“You do?” she asks, smirking just slightly.

“Sure I do!” he confirms, and his glare turns into a bright look as he replies to her. “Gotta brag about my awesome friend, right?”

“Ah, of course,” MC nods, then looks back at Yoosung and Saeran. “Well, I’m really happy to meet you guys too! I hope we’ll all get along great!”

“Yeah! We will! You still have to meet two of our friends. There’s Zen – oh, he’ll probably be saying a lot of douchey stuff but overall he’s kinda cool, and Jumin. He can be a jerk too, now that I think about it, but he’s also not bad!” Yoosung says.

Now these are interesting descriptions.

“You seem not to have a very high opinion of your friends,” she notices.

“No, no! They’re great, I just – they have some noticeable flaws, that’s all,” the blonde tries to explain.

“That’s why I have to be the perfect one,” Saeyoung chimes in, stuffing his face with kimchi.

“Please don’t talk while eating, that’s disgusting,” Yoosung mutters with exasperation in his voice.

They’re comfortable around each other, it’s clear that they’ve been friends for a while and that they’re close. There’s something nice and heart-warming about it that makes MC smile and watch them with some sense of fondness. She likes this weird group already, she can tell.

“Why are you so _mean_?” Saeyoung pouts at Yoosung, and MC can’t help but to giggle.

Saeyoung glances at her, a bright grin lighting up his face, meanwhile Yoosung and Saeran send her questioning looks. Or, Yoosung does, Saeran starts to but he soon averts his gaze. She wonders if he’s always like that with strangers or if there’s just something off-putting about her.

“I’m just stating the truth...” Yoosung sighs, before turning to look at MC. “Don’t mind him, he’s always like that.”

“Oh, that’s okay, he’s funny,” she replies with a shrug.

“See?” Saeyoung exclaims loudly, causing several heads in the cafeteria to turn to look at him. “ _She_ thinks I’m funny.”

“She’s being nice,” Saeran mutters.

“That too, but I genuinely enjoy his sense of humor,” she says. “And hey, he seemed really fun over the texts.”

“Right, I forgot he stalked you over the summer,” Yoosung mutters. “O-oh, I mean – I didn’t mean _stalk_ , but – “

“I’m aware he’s a weird stalker, it’s alright,” MC laughs. “It adds to his charms.”

“What charms,” Yoosung whispers, his voice laced with disbelief and horror.

“I have many charms!” Saeyoung explains. “There’s my awesome hacking skills, my natural cuteness, my wit, my genius, my obnoxiousness, my – “

“I don’t think the last one is a good thing,” Yoosung says.

“Anything can be good if you think about it!” MC chimes in.

“Aha, that is _true_!” the redhead grins again.

There’s this spark in his eyes, it makes him look a little childish and carefree but mostly – happy, she thinks. And it is, in a way, endearing. He continues bickering about something with Yoosung, and she listens, slightly amused. Soon the conversation somehow turns into Saeyoung trying to convince Yoosung to try and eat his lunch without hands. She chuckles again and for a moment her eyes meet Saeran’s over the lunch boxes. She blinks in surprise, only now noticing the strange, almost unnatural shade of green his eyes are. It must be due to contacts.

She smiles at him, hoping it looks friendly. The corners of the boy’s lips tilt upwards just a little bit as they come to some sort of an understanding, sharing a look that is both amused and confused by the conversation happening between the blonde and the redhead, even though it doesn’t last longer than a second.

After the lunch the day goes on like school days usually do. The teachers aren’t much different than at her previous school – some seem nice, some seem bitter and tired with their lives. Other kids as well – some are friendly, some seem kind of mean. It’s an okay school, like any other. She’s in the same class with the twins, so she doesn’t feel completely new and alone.

Saeran goes home right after the school ends but Saeyoung and Yoosung drag MC with them to a nearby bakery to get some cookies and then they show her the local park with a lake next to which they lay down a blanket and that’s where they sit and eat together. She listens to their stories, they tell her some more about the school and the town, about themselves.

She feels welcomed.

*

**[MC has been added to the chat]**

**[ZEN]** Woah, who’s that?

**[Yoosung]** MC!!! Glad that Saeyoung added you here.

**[MC]** Hi  
 **[MC]** What’s this group chat for?  
 **[MC]** “Seven’s homies”…?

**[707]** Ya, this is a group chat of my homies.

**[MC]** Yay, I’m officially your homie now

**[ZEN]** Can someone explain???  
 **[ZEN]** Who’s MC?

**[Yoosung]** It’s the new student at our school!

**[707]** She’s my new bestie~

**[Yoosung]** I thought _I_ was your best friend???

**[707]** Not after you cheated on me with Saeran :( My own brother…

**[Yoosung]**???  
 **[Yoosung]** Lmao what  
 **[Yoosung]** Weren’t you the one who told us to hang out?  
 **[Yoosung]** And we’ve just talked a few times, it’s not like I’m replacing you with him…

**[707]** That’s what they always say  
 **[707]** But that’s alright  
 **[707]** I’ll be like those chicks from _Chicago_

**[Yoosung]** You’ll sing and dance…?

**[ZEN]** No, he’ll murder both you and Saeran

**[Yoosung]** WHAT

**[707]** Haha just kidding  
 **[707]** Or am I?

**[Yoosung]** Um…

**[ZEN]** Wait but  
 **[ZEN]** You said MC’s a girl?

**[MC]** Ya

**[ZEN]** Woah really?  
 **[ZEN]** Didn’t think Seven would ever talk to a girl without scaring her away  
 **[ZEN]** Same with Yoosung, he’s kind of lame lolol

**[MC]** That’s kind of harsh I think?

**[Yoosung]** No, he’s unfortunately telling the truth

**[707]** What do you mean, I’m adorable!

**[Yoosung]** So am I, but apparently that’s not everything :(  
 **[Yoosung]** Zen is honestly the best at talking to girls

**[MC]** Really? Why’s that?

**[707]** He’s hot, that’s why.

**[ZEN]** [image sent]  
 **[ZEN]** That’s my face ^^

**[MC]** I see your point

**[ZEN]** Hehe was that a compliment?  
 **[ZEN]** I’ll take it as one  
 **[ZEN]** It’s okay, everyone is always amazed by my looks ;)

**[Yoosung]** By the way, did you ever get back to that modeling company

**[ZEN]** No  
 **[ZEN]** I told you I’m only interested in acting

**[MC]** You could make good money as a model though, with that face

**[707]** Yasss, money’s the best ~   
**[707]** I’m glad MC and I think alike

**[ZEN]** Uh. I don’t really care that much for money…  
 **[ZEN]** I want to act because that’s always been my dream  
 **[ZEN]** I’m actually preparing for a rehearsal for that one musical…  
 **[ZEN]** But anyway, how did you end up befriending Seven?

**[Saeran]** He stalked her on the Internet over the summer vacation and they started texting.

**[ZEN]** Omg what  
 **[ZEN]** Seven that guy…  
 **[ZEN]** Didn’t that creep you out???

**[MC]** I was bored

**[ZEN]** Um  
 **[ZEN]** I still don’t think that’s a good reason to reply to weirdos…

**[707]** Ya, Zen’s right about that  
 **[707]** Not every unknown number is me, so be careful next time.

**[Yoosung]** Yeah, there are a lot of creeps out there…  
 **[Yoosung]** Not that Saeyoung isn’t one too…

**[707]** I’m still here?

**[ZEN]** Dude, it’s good to be self-aware

**[707]** All of you wound me so much

**[MC]** Hey, does Zen go to school with us?

**[ZEN]** Nope  
 **[ZEN]** I’m a drop out actually  
 **[ZEN]** But even if I finished school, I would have graduated last year

**[MC]** How do you know each other than?

**[ZEN]** Oh, we’ve met through V.

**[MC]** V?

**[707]** It’s the final boss  
 **[707]** The Final Homie

**[Saeran]** He’s Saeyoung and I’s guardian.

**[MC]** Saeyoung, you call your guardian your homie?

**[707]** He’s only a few years older than us.  
 **[707]** He’s actually a part of this group chat but he rarely comes here anymore

**[Yoosung]** He rarely does anything these days…

**[707]** Yoosung

**[Yoosung]** I’m just telling the truth

**[MC]** I feel like the relationships in this group chat are complicated

**[707]** Oh, let me explain everything then!  
 **[707]** I, 707, am the creator of this group chat.   
**[707]** At first the members of this group chat were I, V, his friend Jumin, Yoosung, and V’s fiancée, Rika.   
**[707]** Rika and V wanted to start a charity organization with the help of Jumin. I wanted to help, and so did Yoosung, especially since he’s Rika’s cousin.

**[Saeran has left the chatroom]**

**[MC]** Did something happen? Why did Saeran leave?

**[707]** He had to pee  
 **[707]** Anyway  
 **[707]** Zen got a role once in a play. Rika saw it and was super impressed, that’s how they met. Then she and V befriended him, and that’s how he met me.  
 **[707]** Because of unfortunate events Rika can’t really be in the group chat or in the country currently, and the charity never ended up being a thing. But the group chat stayed and it became the group chat of my homies.  
 **[707]** So I added Zen, my bro Saeran, and now you!

**[MC]** Sounds complicated but okay.

**[ZEN]** Well, we’re glad to welcome a new person here!  
 **[ZEN]** Feel free to chat with us anytime you want~

**[MC]** Thanks  
 **[MC]** You guys seem nice

**[Jumin Han has entered the chatroom]**

**[Jumin Han]** I see there’s a newcomer.

**[707]** Yo, homie Jumin has arrived.

**[Jumin Han]** I am not your homie, Saeyoung.

**[ZEN]** Then why don’t you leave the group chat.

**[Jumin Han]** Why would I do that?   
**[Jumin Han]** My best friend is a part of it, so is Yoosung who I still might offer the internship, and here’s where I find out important information about what’s happening.

**[ZEN]** Yeah, well what do you bring into the group chat?

**[Jumin Han]** Well, I am quite great.

**[ZEN]** That’s what you think…

**[MC]** Um. Hi.

**[Yoosung]** They’re always like that, don’t worry lol

**[Jumin Han]** Hello, MC.   
**[Jumin Han]** I didn’t know a new member would be joining the group chat.  
 **[Jumin Han]** Too bad on your first day here you had to witness Zen being petty.

**[ZEN]** Hey!  
 **[ZEN]** I was just telling the truth  
 **[ZEN]** You come here to argue and you complain all the time. If you bring nothing here, why would you stay?

**[Jumin Han]** Well, what do you bring to the group chat, Zen?

**[ZEN]** My gorgeous selfies, for one

**[Yoosung]** …

**[707]** Lmao

**[Yoosung]** But if you’re talking about looks, it’s not like Jumin is ugly  
 **[Yoosung]** He’s kinda really good looking actually lol

**[ZEN]** He never uploads selfies though so what does it matter

**[Jumin Han]** Is that why you’re upset? You wish to see my selfies?

**[ZEN]** NO!

**[MC]** If I can interrupt  
 **[MC]** Are you the Jumin Han from C&R?

**[Jumin Han]** You must have seen me on TV

**[MC]** I’m a huge fan of your cat

**[ZEN]** Oh no let’s not talk about the furball

**[Jumin Han]** Her name is Elizabeth the 3rd  
 **[Jumin Han]** And it’s understandable that MC would be her fan  
 **[Jumin Han]** As long as you are a respectful one, unlike Saeyoung

**[MC]** Saeyoung?  
 **[MC]** Wait  
 **[MC]** Is Elly Elizabeth?  
 **[MC]** That’s why she looked familiar! It’s the same cat!

**[707]** Yup lol

**[Jumin Han]** Saeyoung

**[707]** Me?

**[Jumin Han]** I don’t allow you to call her that nickname

**[707]** But my Elly is too cute not to call her that!

**[Jumin Han]** It’s not your cat

**[MC]** I’m sure Saeyoung doesn’t mean any harm

**[V has entered the chatroom]**

**[V]** Saeran informed me that somebody joined the group chat.

**[MC]** That’s me.  
 **[MC]** Nice to meet you, sir.

**[707]** “Sir” lololol

**[V]** Oh um, no need to call me “sir”, that makes me kind of old  
 **[V]** I just dropped by to say hello. It’s nice to meet you, MC.   
**[V]** You’re Saeyoung and Saeran’s classmate, right?

**[MC]** Yeah.

**[V]** I’m glad they’ve found a friend.  
 **[V]** Let’s hope you get along with everyone in the group chat well :)

**[ZEN]** We’ll make sure to make her feel welcome!

**[Yoosung]** Yeah!

**[MC]** Thanks, everyone :)

*

To her great relief, she becomes good friends with both Saeyoung and Yoosung quickly. Same goes for the rest of Saeyoung’s “homies” from the group chat. Well, except for V, who doesn’t log in there much and Saeran, who doesn’t seem close to anyone except Saeyoung, who he still doesn’t seem to speak that much to.

“Do you think if dinosaurs never went extinct, we could be dinosaur riders?” Saeyoung whispers to her while she’s trying to solve the equations in Math class.

“I’d like to eat a dinosaur,” she whispers back. “We could share with the whole group, since that’s a lot of meat.”

The boy seems a bit taken aback by her reply and he blinks, startled, but then lets out a chuckle and the usual amused smile appears on his face.

“Good luck hunting them,” he says. “Are you hardcore enough for that?”

MC frowns.

“What do you mean _hunt_ them, I’ll buy dinosaur meat in supermarkets.”

“No one would dare to go after such monstrous creatures though!” Saeyoung argues. “But worry not, my loyal 606, I would hunt all the tyrannosauruses rexes for you!”

“Mr Choi,” the teacher’s voice suddenly rings loudly and close to where they’re sitting. “Would you mind letting me continue with the lesson?”

Ah, crap. MC shrinks a bit as if that would help hiding from the man’s irritated gaze. They must have been talking too loudly.

“Of course I wouldn’t! You’re doing great, teach, carry on!” Saeyoung replies with a salute.

MC kicks him in the shin, shooting a quick glare at him, hoping it will get the message to _shut up_ through.

But oh well, she supposes that’s what she signed up for when she agreed to sit with him.

*

**[Yoosung]** Hey, is anyone here?

**[MC]** Hi

**[Yoosung]** MC, hey!

**[MC]** What’s up

**[Yoosung]** Do you like video games? I wanted to invite someone to play with me!

**[MC]** Hmm  
 **[MC]** Will there be snacks?

**[Yoosung]** I’m making pizza!

**[MC]** Sign me up  
 **[MC]** Is anyone else coming?

**[Yoosung]** Well, I’m waiting for more people to log in so I can ask

**[Saeran has entered the chatroom]**

**[Yoosung]** Oh!

**[MC]** Good timing lol

**[Saeran]** Saeyoung says he’ll be there in fifteen minutes.

**[Yoosung]** Huh? But, I didn’t say what time I want to play yet –

**[Saeran]** He already left.

**[Yoosung]** Wait  
 **[Yoosung]** Aren’t you coming with him?

**[Saeran]** I’m invited too?

**[Yoosung]** Of course!

**[MC]** Come on, it’ll be fun!

**[Saeran]** Oh  
 **[Saeran]** Um  
 **[Saeran]** Maybe another time?

**[MC]** Aw, that’s too bad :(

**[Yoosung]** Oh. Okay.

**[Saeran]** Sorry.

**[Yoosung]** Don’t say sorry, it’s alright!

**[Saeran]** Okay.

**[Saeran has left the chatroom]**

**[MC]** So  
 **[MC]** See you in half an hour?

**[Yoosung]** Yeah, I guess since Saeyoung is already headed here anyway…

*

What MC discovers that she never knew before is that video games are _fun_. She’s not sure why she never played before, it’s not that she didn’t want to, it’s just she doesn’t own a console and never have and none of her previous friends were interested in gaming. Which of course means she gets absolutely destroyed and killed off very quickly but after about an hour she manages to get the hang of how she’s supposed to play.

“We should get Zen to join us one day and play in teams,” Yoosung says.

Another thing she discovers is that Yoosung is good at cooking. The pizza he’s made is one of the most delicious things she’s ever had the pleasure of eating. It’s also definitely too little for the three of them considering how quickly they consume it and still want to eat more.

“This tastes so good,” she mutters. “Wish I could cook like that.”

“I can teach you sometime!” Yoosung offers. “I think it’s important to help people learn such things! I was actually taught how to cook by Rika, that’s why I’m so good at it, she was a great teacher!”

“You value her a lot, don’t you?” MC asks.

“Yeah! She’s like, the greatest person in the world. I really miss her every day,” he whispers, his voice suddenly sad.

She’s not sure what to say to that, it suddenly feels a bit strange, like she’s learning too much too fast, because this is a pretty personal thing, but she also feels sympathy for the blonde boy. She doesn’t know what happened to this Rika or where she is now, but she’s figured out that Yoosung doesn’t get to see her often anymore.

“I’m sure she misses you too,” she says, not really sure what else to say.

“Hey um, about that cooking lesson, Saeran has been trying to learn how to cook as well? Maybe you could all cook together?” Saeyoung chimes in.

Yoosung brightens up.

“If he agrees, sure!”

“Okay, cool. Can’t wait to have him make lasagna for dinner whenever I ask,” Saeyoung hums, satisfied, leaning back in his chair.

Yoosung raises an eyebrow.

“Uh, I don’t think it’ll be like that…”

“Shush, let me dream.”

MC turns to look at Saeyoung.

“Who usually cooks at your house?”

“Oh, well, we know how to make _some_ dishes,” he says. “Personally I think my specialty is a drink made of Ph.D Pepper and Honey Buddha Chips!”

She stares at him blankly for a moment.

“Oof. Gross,” she says eventually.

“Gross?” Saeyoung repeats, appalled. “I’ll let you know it’s the greatest combination ever known to humans!”

“I’ve tried it, it _is_ gross,” Yoosung tells her.

“Lies. Cruel _lies_ ,” Saeyoung mutters.

“Don’t ever try anything he tries to feed you,” the blonde continues.

MC chuckles.

“Alright, I won’t.”

*

**[MC has entered the chatroom]**

**[Yoosung]** And I actually think it’s a good idea!  
 **[Yoosung]** Oh, hi, MC!  
 **[Yoosung]** I was just telling Saeran about Saeyoung’s idea that I should give the two of you cooking lessons.

**[MC]** Hi.

**[Saeran]** Hey.  
 **[Saeran]** Yoosung – so the cooking lessons would be the three of us?

**[Yoosung]** Yeah!  
 **[Yoosung]** Oh, do you want Saeyoung to come along as well?

**[Saeran]** No  
 **[Saeran]** I’m fine without Saeyoung there  
 **[Saeran]** I don’t need a babysitter

**[Yoosung]** I know! That’s not what I was saying, sorry if it came off this way!  
 **[Yoosung]** I just thought maybe you’d feel more comfortable that way

**[Saeran]** I’ll go without Saeyoung

**[MC]** It’ll be fun!!!

**[Saeran]** I guess… it might be.  
 **[Saeran]** I do want to know how to make soufflés.

**[MC]** Let’s learn together :D

*

**[Saeyoung]  
[1.01am] **Are you awake?

**[You]  
[1.02am] **Yeah

**[Saeyoung]  
[1.02am] **I’m glad you seem to get along with everyone  
 **[1.02am]** I was hoping you’d like my friends  
 **[1.02am]** So that’s good.  
 **[1.03am]** Well, as long as you don’t forget about me lol

**[You]  
[1.03am] **I would NEVER  
 **[1.03am]** Wait, are you jealous because I’ll be hanging out with Yoosung and Saeran without you?

**[Saeyoung]  
[1.04am] **Lmao why would I be jealous  
 **[1.04am]** I hang out with all of you all the time  
 **[1.04am]** That reminds me, we should all have a movie marathon soon!

**[You]  
[1.04am] **I’m down

**[Saeyoung]  
[1.05am] **Good!  
 **[1.05am]** Oh but  
 **[1.05am]** It’s pretty late  
 **[1.05am]** Good night, MC

**[You]  
[1.06am] **Good night, Saeyoung

**Author's Note:**

> Hope the first chapter was okay! If you liked it, kudos and comments are definitely appreciated!


End file.
